One Year
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Single one shots based on time Juvia and Gray spends together. (Most are from Prompts or requests)
1. The Quiet

_"Gray-Sama…" _

_The blue mage whispered out into the dark, her body hidden away under the many layers of blankets._

_She sniffed a little, rolling over as she stared at a blank space she knew was the man she spoke to; even though she could not see; she could always feel the boy's presence if he were around._

_"Eh? What is it?" Gray grumbled, the sounds of lack of movement proving that he did not turn his head to listen to Juvia._

_"Juvia can't sleep." She said matter of factly, her hands clutching the blanket up to her chin, it was a cold night and she was glad about having the bed with so many layers; she just wish she had a person to cuddle. _

_That person being her dearest Gray._

_"If you close your eyes, it might work."_

_"Juvia had fun today, Gray-Sama looked spectacular."_

_He laughed slightly, that awkward laugh he often did when she complimented him these days. _

_In fact she was glad that he was here with her; they had bonded so well these past couple of months. Living together, eating together, training together. That's what made the two of them particularly tired that night, the water mage had practised all day; trying her hardest. _

_At first, she had been interested in impressing Gray with her training, but the more times they trained, the more they merged, and she began to want to improve for herself as well. _

_After all, what was better than knowing how to protect those who she loved?_

_Her mind wandered then. Wandered to something that she knew Gray was always thinking of. They had become her family too, and it wasn't right without Fairy Tail to return to; as much as she really did love spending time alone with Gray._

_But she knew it's what was bothering him. _

_It bothered her just as much._

_"Juvia is too worried." She admitted, speaking once again._

_"Worried?" _

_She usually liked the sound of his voice, but this time, the words came out a little surprised and she felt concern._

_The water mage heard the covers ruffle at that; and she tilted her head; becoming uncomfortable with her ponytails that she had decided to wear that night._

_"Juvia has been wondering…" She replied, her voice gentle in the night; "If Fairy Tail will ever come back together."_

_Gray went very quiet at that, even his breath had come to a stand still.  
He cleared his throat, the covers ruffling as he rolled back over._

_"Juvia would be lost…. if… Gray-Sama left her too…" She whispered, holding the blanket close to her face, almost muffling her words._

_The dark haired boy didn't reply though, the room quiet as they both lay in their beds. _

_Perhaps he had fallen asleep, it was late after all. _

_Juvia hoped._

"Gray-Sama…"

The blue mage whispered out into the dark, her body hidden away under the many layers of blankets.

Suddenly her heart sank, as she listened to the quiet patter of the rain that had become like a sorrow lullaby, the realisation that Gray still hadn't returned.

It was true.

She felt more lost than ever.


	2. In Bloom

It was a cold night, something that had begun quite regular at the time of year. It was winter after all, but even so; Juvia was used to the rain, not the snow.

Though she didn't despise such a thing. It was Gray's department of beauty after all, but he was often quiet on their walks back home when they hadn't found anything.

The morning had begun with training, but then there had been some rumours about a dark guild crossing through, so the water mage and her self-appointed boyfriend had gone to find clue about Zeref or E.N.D. But of course, they had been left with no luck. It wasn't as if E.N.D was just going to pop up out of nowhere and ask Gray to slay it, even if it did sound like the best plan in the world.

Nevertheless, Juvia would try her best to to make her loving Gray smile.

She rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up in the cold night, crouching to the sheet of snow that was a frozen blanket across the grass.

She could hear Gray in the silent night, the white snow crushing beneath his feet as he walked behind her.

Juvia let her knees fall into the snowflakes, a mixture of wanting to jump back up and hug Gray for warmth, and another with anticipation to find what she was looking for.

She let her hands graze the ice, brushing aside the snow with her gloved hands. She was lucky that her finger's hadn't turned into popsicle sticks.

Finally her hand fumbled around a green stalk as she plucked it out, her hands dithering as the small flower erupted from the layer of frozen greenery.

It was dull and dead; drooping as she brought it from the surface, and Juvia couldn't help but feel a little bit sad.

It was a flower she had wanted to rescue, bringing it from the depths of cold and taking it with her. But instead she had ended up with a broken bluebell that was damaged just like her.

"Gray-Sama…" She whispered, standing up in the brutal breeze. It took her a while to pivot, after all she was shivering; her blue locks licking against her shoulder as she gave the Ice mage a melancholic expression.

"It's dead…" She sniffed a little, her eyes kept on the wilted flower.

"Juvia."

His voice was strong, and she was surprised. When Juvia felt such a way, she sometimes didn't receive replies from him.

He often just nodded, or when it hit home he would pretend she wasn't looking at him like a sad puppy.

But this time, his hands grabbed Juvia's wrists gently and she couldn't help but try not to burst from excitement.

Then his hands moved closer to the flower, and his fingers lit up; the flower hardening under his touch.

His ice magic began to swirl and sparkle, and the flower straightened out; spinning and moving; before it then finally bloomed into something bigger and brighter.

A twinkling ice flower that Juvia held between her gloved fingers.  
It was no longer a dead bluebell, it was a majestic ice bell, that looked like magic.

Juvia's eyes sparkled, glancing up at Gray that had his eyes glued to the flower.

"G-gray-sama…" She breathed, the air puffing out smoke as her voice was warm in the air.

Gray looked back to her, a light smile on his lips as he let her go and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go." Was all he said, turning to leave.

But Juvia could feel a tear trickle down her cheek as she held the enchanting flower.

Everything was beautiful.

They had different ways to bloom.


	3. Rain

There was a gentle sneeze in the dull afternoon, but it was hard to hear. After all, the rain had started to pick up half an hour ago, and it drowned any sound within a two mile radius.

Not only that, but Gray wasn't really the type to carry around an umbrella; so he was left walking through the streets of Magnolia like a drowned rat. With a bit of cursing under his breath, there was no point in finding shelter. He was already two wet and Fairy Tail was only another four blocks away. Might as well just keep moving now, instead of stopping or slowing himself down any further.

He yanked at the we collar of his coat, glad that he had not lost them on the mission he had just returned from, because he would be way more wet. At least being cold was not an issue, because of course Gray could deal with that easily.

Though he couldn't help but wonder why exactly it was raining this heavily, and he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the only rain mage in this town. They knew one another quite well considering the gigantic crush Juvia had on the ice mage.

He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not noticing something was wrong if the rain really was due to her.  
"Ugh… what a pain…" Gray grumbled, pulling a hand up to push aside his hair that had clumped to his face in an aggravating manner.

Though it took him a moment to realise there was a bench ahead, with a woman sitting on it. He knew exactly who it was, because the umbrella was one he had seen so many times before; it round and mushroom like; soft baby pin. Juvia.

He didn't bother in speeding his pace, she'd probably sense his presence soon enough as it was.

Besides, he was too busy wondering what he could say to make her feel better if she was sitting there upset. He often could be cold with words, no pun intended. And he didn't feel like making a girl upset whist she was already weeping.

Though as he finally approached her, the girl was not crying like he had assumed.

In fact, she had the umbrella tucked under the crook of her neck; her fingers moving in and out of a little ghost like toy. But only then did he realise there were many of them all piled up on her lap.

She was sewing the little rain dolls herself, all alone it seemed. And even with him right over her shoulder, she obviously didn't know he was there.

"Juvia." He spoke, hoping she could hear him over the loud patter of rain.  
She glanced back, shocked but instantly lighting up at his face. In a way, that brought him immense joy to see a smile light up on her expression, rather than the sadness he had been expecting.

"Gray-Sama!" She purred, letting the rain doll drop onto her lap as she raised her umbrella with her hands, as if motioning for him to sit beside her.

"Juvia thinks you must be cold, please Gray-Sama. Sit." She petted the side of the bench, her face rosy with blush.

"Okay…" He replied, resting himself on the pine bench, it hard but surprisingly comfortable.

"Juvia didn't think anyone was brave enough to walk in this rain. But of course Gray-Sama is braver than anyone." She smiled wide, shuffling the dolls on her lap with her free hand.

He laughed gently, brushing off her compliment.

"What are you doing? You're sewing?"

She nodded gently, looking at the dolls.

"Juvia is making many rain dolls for everyone at Fairy Tail. Juvia knows that the rain can be a bother to those who have not lived through it."

"Oh. I see. That's really cool, Juvia."

She smiled at his praise, glancing away quickly as her face turned red.

"Juvia just wanted to do a kind gesture. This is rain Juvia can't send away."

"You can't? Why not?"

"Juvia is not the cause of this rain."

"Huh? Then what is?"

"It's just normal rain, Gray-Sama. It's Juvia's favourite kind of rain." She leaned back on the bench carefully.

"Oh."  
"Juvia wants to finish these and then Juvia can give her favourite to Gray-Sama."

"Oh, it's alright Juvia, you don't need to give me one."

"But Gray-Sama, Juvia is making one for everyone at Fairy Tail to protect them from the rain."

"But…"

"Please Gray-Sama."

He sighed gently and took the umbrella from her hands, holding it over them both as she picked up her needle once again. She certainly was odd. But at least her heart was in the right place.

"Ah… Juvia?"

"Yes Gray-Sama?"

"Do you have another sewing needle?"


	4. Always

The water mage rolled over; her blue locks trickling over her shoulder. It was strange no longer being in their house; it had held so many memories but she was glad that she still had Gray to take along on their journey. She had been so horribly worried after all.

But that wasn't the reason that she couldn't get to sleep, no that reason laid on the small factor that she had been in that home alone for quite some time.

She let her eyes fall on Gray in the darkness, his hair making him blend into the shadows; only the soft candle light was the only thing letting her see Gray.

"Gray-Sama." She whispered, moving herself to shuffle forward on her pillow.

"What?" He grumbled, laying still. She could only see the back of his head, he kept his body faced towards the curtained window.

"Juvia has a question." Her voice rose a little, but she made sure it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone else.

"Ahk… what is it Juvia?"

"Juvia is worried."

He rolled over at that, his dark eyes meeting with her own in the light. She could never move past the beauty of his face, he was absolute perfection. It made her heart ache all the more.

"Juvia is worried that… next time Juvia rolls over; Gray-Sama won't be there again…" She sniffed slightly, her hands clutching onto the cover as she could feel her eyes water slightly.

"J-Juvia wants to be with Gray-Sama always…"

His eyes narrowed at her, and she could feel him watching her; but she didn't move from her bed; she didn't want to make him roll back over; or lose sight of him for another moment.

"Juvia."

She sniffled again, "Juvia doesn't want to be alone-"

"Juvia.."

"Juvia is afraid that perhaps Gray-Sama will want to leave-"

"Juvia, just please. Be quiet for a second-"

"Gray-Sama-"

"Hey-" She heard noises; him moving from the blankets he was curled in; the floorboards creaking under his movement as he moved towards her and crouched by the side of her bed.

She practically froze up with surprise, her heart always growing fluttery when they were close, her mind safe from all.

He glanced down a little, so that their faces were even.

"I'm with you, okay? Always."


	5. Horror Movie

There was one thing Juvia absolutely loved about friday's, Gray had made it his own little night to put on stupid horror films on the flat screen Lacrima. Horror wasn't exactly Juvia's favourite, she was more a romance viewer; but since they were what Gray picked, she wasn't too fussy.

She did enjoy the movies in the sense that she was given the excuse to clutch onto Gray during the scary parts and he seemed completely fine with it. If anything, he held her back and that filled her all warm and fuzzy with joy.

Though the current film they had chosen was particularly more violent than ones Gray had picked out before and she couldn't help but focus on the gory details as she clamped her hands around his arm in a frightened manner.

"Juvia is not a fan of this movie."

"Yeah, I hadn't seen this one yet." The ice mage replied, a little jollier than Juvia hoped.

"Juvia wants to know if we can turn it off…"

"It's almost over! Come on, just a bit more." He said, not taking any movements to hint that he would be turning it off any time soon.

Juvia sighed a little, she could never argue with her prince after all. She continued hugging his arm, her eyes dragging back to the moving images on the screen; a beast appearing from behind a door as it mauled the character. Though at the screams on the lacrima, she heard a loud bang from outside that caused Gray to pause the film immediately.

"What was that?" Juvia whispered, pulling away from Gray's arm slightly so that she could peek over the sofa cushion.

"I dunno." He grumbled, pushing himself off the couch.

"Where are you going?!" Juvia asked, a little worried at his movement. What if someone had broken in?

"I'm just going to see what it is." He replied; throwing his jacket over his bare torso.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I'll just be a sec. Stay here." With that he moved out the room, leaving Juvia alone by herself; her heart pattering nervously in her chest.

There was another bang and she felt herself rise to her feet; moving to the hallway. Oh if only they hadn't watched that stupid movie… her anxiety was on full blast, the gory scenes replaying in her head. What if this robber had a weapon? Gray was powerful.. but things like guns… even magic couldn't help if one went through his head-

She let out a sob, clamping a hand on her mouth. Oh please be alright…

Grabbing all her possible confidence that the movie had killed, she extended her fingers to push the door handle down; her dressing coat already moving from the breeze about to come.

With one last deep breath, she yanked the door back.

"GRAHHH!"

She screamed loudly, her gut practically doing backflips as Gray blurted a yell out at her, scaring the living - for better words - shit out of her.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Her tone was more than cross, as he began to chuckle as she tried to collect her nerves that had blown up.

"I totally got you!"

"J-J- DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"


	6. Peaceful Storm

AN: I'm so sorry for those who read my distorted font upload, thank you so much for letting me know TvT Hopefully you can read this version much better.

* * *

A loud crackle was the first thing to notify the two of them that this wasn't just a drop of rain. No this was a thunderstorm, with lightning in the pitch black sky; winds blowing against the two of them.

Gray was the first one to hop up from the grass they had been sitting on, he could deal with a light shower, but now that it was getting late, he wasn't really the type to sit around in the wet.

Despite what minus temperatures he could deal with, sitting around like a drowned rat at night was not on his to do list. With a fast movement, he dodged forward towards the lamp post; in direction of Fairy hills to walk his passenger home.

Though something stopped him in his tracks and he realised that his water mage was not by his side like she normally was, and he had to pivot back around to take a look at where she was.

Juvia remained sat in the grass, her eyes up at the sky ahead, an odd look of wonder on her face.

With a grumble he headed back in her direction; shoving his hands in his coat pockets, glad that he hadn't chose on abandoning this outfit today.

"Juvia." He barked, trying to talk over the loud pounding of rain and the reoccurring stabs of thunder.

"Yes, Gray-Sama?" She replied, looking at him; the rain droplets resting delicately on her doll like face.

"What are you doing? Let's go home."

"Just a moment… I want to feel the rain.."

"Feel the-"

He gave her a rather bewildered expression, confused.

What was so special about the rain? She practically had seen it all her life, he knew that for a fact. She had told him herself, so why was she so fascinated by the storm?

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" He finished, hunching over as the rain began to find it's way down his collar.

"Yes, this rain.. it isn't Juvia's. Juvia likes the feel of the rain when it is not her own." She smiled calmly, seeming to enjoy the water on her cheeks.

"Doesn't it make you sad?"

"No. Juvia has Gray-Sama with her. To Juvia… this is quite peaceful rain.."  
Though he still didn't understand her reasoning, he moved closer; holding his hand out towards her.

"Alright…"

Though his hand faltered and instead he plonked himself down beside her. Feeling the rain too.

And he had to admit. It was peaceful.

Just like she had said.


	7. Take It Off

"Alright, you're doing good Juvia. Reflexes have gotten fast."

She practically purred at the compliment, a proud grin on her face as she responded with one herself.

"Yes Gray-Sama, your hand articulation has certainly improved. I can see you working well in battle."

"Speaking of-" He started, flexing his muscles in an anti-clockwise rotation; his shoulders rolling as he glued his eyes onto the rain mage who wore her smokey blue locks into a pony tail.

This mood was perfect, Gray was all over Juvia in the fact that she seemed so willing to fight and train with him; both of them easily in their elements.

"You wanna spar now?" Gray asked calmly; settling his arms so that he could shove his fingers through his dark hair.

"Juvia would be honoured!" She smiled, hopping back up onto her feet from the grass she had so calmingly settled into.

When Gray sparred, it was a mixture of magic and combat. Juvia was glad that she was having such an extensive work out.

Not to mention it was all beside Gray.

"Juvia is ready when Gray-Sama is!" She dodged down only ever so slightly, ready to fight.

"Wait… I want to try something though. See if it works."

"Huh? Juvia is confused, is Juvia doing something wrong?"

"No, I just have a training tip for you."

She stood straight at that, watching her beloved with curious eyes. She loved when Gray told her his ideas, or gave her ways to be better at something she already did. He was always so honest and it was something she completely adored.

"Ah, Gray-Sama. Juvia is listening."

"Take your clothes off."

Juvia blinked.

Did she hear that right?

"Sorry, Gray-Sama, Juvia mustn't have listened properly."

"Take it off, your layers. You've got way too many clothes on."

"D-d-did Gray-Sama just ask J-Juvia to s-strip?!" She spluttered, her face turning bright red as she found her hands wandering up to her chest in an almost modest manner; as if she had already become naked.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Oh! He was so… so wild! So demanding!

She loved it! Him asking her right in the open to take her clothes off-

With an almost warrior like stance, she bowed a couple of times.

"C-CERTAINLY GRAY-S-SAMA. JUVIA WILL DO AS ASKED."

And with that, she whipped off her coat. With tips like these. She couldn't wait to do training tomorrow.


	8. Comfort

With a shocking crack of thunder from the storm that had gathered overnight; Juvia whipped up panting; her throat caught in her chest as she felt wet with sweat; horror lingering in her gut.

She couldn't remember what she had dreamt but the cracks of thunder seemed to trigger her nerves; a heavy twang of fear stabbing at her insides. Her face was wet but she knew well enough it was from tears and her throat hurt from yelling.

It wasn't long until she heard banging from the hallway that she spotted Gray move inside with wide eyes.

"The hell is going on on here?" He demanded, bewildered; his hand lit up with a soft white glow, calming Juvia's sobs a little.

Though his angered exterior softened as his glance finally settled on Juvia in the dim lighting.

"What's wrong, are you okay?"

Another crack of thunder made her clutch her head in agony; squeezing her eyes shut as if that would guard her eyes from the flashes of lighting and she didn't care who was in front of her; she just wanted to disappear into the dark and never think again. Whatever she had dreamed must have been truly awful and it hurt that she could not remember.

She flinched quickly, feeling something land on her back and begin to move in circular movements. She was a fool to open her eyes once more; only to see the ice mage much closer; her eyes growing moist once more at his uncalled for kindness.

She was so special to have such a mage as her one and true love. However he treated her, she could only ever think of moments like these when he looked at her with nothing but honest concern. His eyes were so beautiful, she couldn't help but let the tears trickle down her face like streams along a valley.

"Juvia, why are you crying? Is it the thunder?"

Though she shook her head, she couldn't help but wonder what the real reason was.

Maybe it was just the thunder, maybe it had just awoken her very sudden.

"Juvia is sorry she woke you, Gray-Sama. Please don't worry." She nodded gently.

"What? No, you were screaming for about two minutes straight, what's wrong?"

"Juvia… doesn't know…"

Another crack of thunder caused the rain mage to jump; jolting Gray's had that caressed her back; she glanced to him apologetically as her eyes became sore.

"Juvia is sorry…" she sniffed, her emotions uncontrollable. "Juvia had a bad dream…"

She watched him through glassy eyes as he held her shoulders, sitting beside her; pushing against her head rest.

Juvia leaned into him, his arms so strong yet gentle. He wasn't wearing a shirt as expected and Juvia gladly pressed her cheek against an ab; sniffing a little. He wrapped his arms around her; a comforting hug.

"No. It's okay… Don't worry."


	9. Absailing

"Come on, everyone else is doing it."

"J-Juvia did not realise this is what Gray-Sama had in mind!" She gasped, holding onto the rope as if she were holding onto her dear life; perhaps it wasn't the destination she was afraid of; but more so the fall that accompanied it.

"I'll be doing it too; just follow me."

"Juvia would much rather be strapped to Gray-Sama."

"You already climbed all the way up here, what so bad about going back down?"

"J-juvia had thought Gray-Sama had planned something special up top!" She pouted, her face flushing red as she absentmindedly hugged the hooks on her shirt.

When he had asked her to spend the day with him she had assumed they had climbed the mountain for a nicer reason. Like perhaps this hike led to a beautiful picnic place or Gray had found a secret garden that would bloom nothing but romance.

Boy had she been mistaken! She never thought that he would want to rock climb up a cliff to simply absail back down it.

She also had no intention of doing so, even if she did have all the safety equipment on. (Save the helmet, her hat she wore today had enough padding as it was; and if she did fall bad, she could simply turn to water. But that wasn't the point.)

"I did! We're gonna jump back down the cliff, it's fun."

"Juvia thinks Gray-Sama only wants to boast to Natsu-San after he found out Natsu-San got stuck on the way down."

The dark haired boy laughed loudly, "Yeah, what a dumbass. I'll make it down in five seconds."

She glanced at him nervously, hoping that didn't mean he would rush on ahead of her.

"Juvia does not like this."

"Don't worry! I could give you a head start if you want."

"Huh? Juvia does not understand." She whispered, crushing weeds below her feet. This spot would have been perfect for a blanket and a view of the stars; but instead she was standing with her back to the edge, nerves in her stomach and the begging glory to return back home.

"I could push you."

Her eyes widened at his suggestion, complete horror at what he said.

"Gray-Sama will not!"

"I can if you want, I'll jump right after!"

"Will Gray-Sama hold Juvia?"

"It wont be as fun if I do that, Juvia." Gray replied, stepping forward with a smile on his lips. on an average day she would have adored that look from him, he looked cheeky and playful and it played with her heartstrings delicately.

But of course this was a look of deviousness, and this was no longer about Juvia's feelings but more so her pride. If she didn't love him so much she would have felt very cross with him.

"Please don't do this." Juvia begged with big eyes, "Juvia wants to fall with Gray-Sama. Juvia is scared."

His expression softened at her voice, and she thought she saw a bit of an apologetic expression flicker across his face.

It seems she had been right.

"Okay… fine… we can link hands and drop back together. That sound okay?"

Her eyes twinkled a little, she liked this much better than his first idea.

"Juvia thinks it is very okay."


	10. Poker

"But I mean, we can't all be super good at it. I'm pretty sure I'm the only person at the guild who never gives up."

"Juvia has won it too." She said, holding up her hand.

"Well, yeah, maybe once but that's just beginners luck."

"Juvia has won it many times."

"What, you think you can do it too?"

"Juvia is sure, Juvia is very good at this game."

"Yeah right, you're probably only a bit better because you watch me all the time."

"Actually, Juvia is considered a champion." She nodded matter of factly.

"Oh really?" The ice Mage perked up a little, was Juvia really challenging him?

He had beaten everyone in the guild at this, even Erza. Juvia was really digging herself a hole.

"Really." She nodded, slumping herself into the chair.

"Most people chicken out… they can never make it all the way. They get too nervous."

"Juvia is not afraid."

He narrowed his eyes, "What if you get to the last part?"

"Juvia is with Gray-Sama."

"There's only two of us; you might get bare quicker… Sure you won't forfeit?"

"Gray-Sama. The point in the game is to avoid stripping. You not being afraid to be naked does not mean that you have won."

"I know, but most-"

"Gray-Sama does know that once he loses every piece of clothing, he has lost."

He crossed his arms. "You really think you can beat me at strip poker?"

"Juvia is sure. And Juvia won't even get down to her undershirt."


	11. Tell me

There was a light knock on the door and the water mage practically jumped out of her skin at the noise, it had been so loud in the silence she had fallen into; yanking her back up to reality and making her heart sink once again. This day had just been so heavy on her and she was beginning to feel sick with complete and utter sadness. To be honest, she wasn't sure why she felt so sad, but today it just seemed heightened and she had set off a soft rainfall outside so it wasn't unusual that she was receiving a knock at the door. Many things were on her mind- her jobs, today's loneliness.. perhaps that had been the real cause of it. Gray had gone off on a job with Erza, and most of the girls in the dorms were off doing their own things and so Juvia had decided to stay home. But with nothing to do and over twelve hours to wait, she had been left alone with only the abyss of her mind; it casually making her think of things that one would never think of if they hadn't been left alone so long. She did not enjoy being alone, in fact, it was one of her most hated feelings and she always wanted to surround herself around people ever since she were a child.

"Come in…" She grumbled, unwrapping her arms from around her knees, her back sore from leaning against her bed frame for far too long. She was wrapped in a fray blanket, her sweater ugly and sorrowful, just like her mood.

She didn't even have to check who it was, her chest filled with butterflies from just his vibe, and if she had felt happier, she would've avoided the butterflies dying only minutes after.

His shoes were rough against the wooden floor and she could tell her had been outside only moments ago, he smelt of wet grass and the noise of his shoes squeaked as he stepped towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice like hot milk; only scolding the tips of her sleeve; that heart of her's hidden today.

"Juvia is fine…" She replied, crossing her legs carefully to avoid any suspicion.

"Fine? You're sitting in your room- in the dark I might add…"

"Juvia is fine, honest." Juvia said a little firmer, glancing up at him with her dark eyes.

Gray gave her a calculating look, and it made her nervous as he sunk into a crouch; his white coat tracing the floor and she could see how dirty it was. He must have come here right after his mission.

Every time he left for missions, she always felt worried. She often dreamt of him… it was always a same dream like she had lived it before; back when they were fighting the dragons. He was attacked, right in front of her; the attack from their enemy's going straight through his head until he fell to the ground, leaving Juvia shocked and devastated. At one point, it was reoccurring and she practically dreamt it every night. Then it stopped, once again returning at Gray's disappearance after the year they had spend together. She always hurt more at the thought of Gray leaving, and maybe one day he would do it again. It's not like he had anything holding him back after all..

"Gray-Sama, you don't need to stay. Juvia is really fine."

"Don't say that with that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That look that you're doing right now!"

She blinked slightly taken aback, her eyes widening.

"Juvia doesn't know what you are talking about…" She went to stand at that, pushing herself away from the wall; but something stopped her and she was slammed back against the bed; a firm hand pressed against her chest as it pinned her in place.

"G-gray-Sama?"

"Don't say that!" He growled, his expression somber as he looked at her now. She squirmed slightly under his grip but waited for him to continue; his hand steady; accidentally she assumed.

"I can clearly see you're not fine, so stop lying and just tell me. I've had it up to here with people leaving me out of crap just because they think I can't deal with it!"

"But Juvia-"

"NO! TELL ME."

Her eyes welled up with tears as she tried to hold back from crying and she only replied with one thing, her chest hurting under his strength.

"You're hurting me."


	12. Sad Little Rain Girl

Finally they were here, the water mage's eyes hit the pavement before anything else, dragging along the stones before they moved to look at the wooden door. The place hadn't changed one bit, even after so many years; she had to admit the sight had some sense of nostalgia to it- though the memories were a mixture of both good and bad. After all, she had lived here all throughout her childhood until finding her home at her first guild.

She hadn't realised she'd frozen at the bottom of the stairwell until a familiar voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Juvia. Are you okay?"

She glanced back at the ice mage, her eyes glassy from her thoughts.

"Juvia is fine. Sorry, Gray-Sama."

"Mh… you look like you've been here before…" He whispered, coming up behind her to ascend the staircase. She followed close by, fumbling with the hem of her sleeves; she didn't reply though. She wasn't ready to explain herself just yet, but she knew she would have to after entering.

He reached the door much quicker than Juvia did, his hand playing upon the door like a drum.

It wasn't long before the door swung open and Juvia's pace grew slower as she kept her head down. After all, she hadn't been planning this, when Gray had mentioned the place, it hadn't clicked until they had gotten there. Though as the front door opened, an old lady greeted Gray; Juvia's eyes widening as she practically trembled. She knew this old lady very well and she begged for her not to remember the water mage herself, because then it would make things easier. But then again, that was wishful thinking. How could anyone forget the sad little rain girl?

"Hello? Can I help you?" The old lady asked, her originally brown hair now coated in a soft grey as she pulled her cardigan tighter to her large frame.

"Hey, I heard this place used to be a pretty big magic ground…" His voice trailed off, explaining their reason for the visit; but he cut himself short once he realised the lady was completely ignoring him; her eyes glued to Juvia in an almost scary way.

She blinked, her expression insane as she glanced up and down the blue mage; Juvia even felt Gray tense at the newly found awkwardness.

"Hey. If you don't wanna talk to me that's fine, but stop staring at my team mate like that." Gray growled, bringing himself in front of the old lady's view. Juvia's heart fluttered a little at the gesture, her brown eyes flicking transferring themselves to look at Gray's back as she noticed rain droplets begin to ruin it's clean leather surface.

It wasn't hard to know that it was raining, and Juvia knew fully well that her nerves had triggered it.

"Juvia? It really is you isn't it…" The lady said, her eyes welling up with tears on her chipmunk cheeks; moving her arm out to push a slightly confused Gray aside.

"What?" He whispered, yanking away so that her could watch Juvia carefully. "Do you know her Juvia?"

Juvia kept silent, her throat catching her words and forcing them to stay where they were; and she so badly just wanted to blurt all honesty out at her love. But it was so complicated…

"Juvia… it's been so long-" The lady started, but that was all she could fit in before Gray barked back.

"Can you give us a moment, Lady?!" With a quick movement, he practically yanked Juvia away.

"Is this why you're acting so weird? Who is she?"

"Juvia…"

"Tell me, come on, it could help."

"Juvia used to… used to live here…"

"What?!"

"Juvia grew up here."

He glanced back at the building, the golden letters right near the old lady's head on the brick wall.

Orphanage.

"You grew up with this lady?"

"Yes."

"Did something bad happen, why are you being so quiet…"

"Juvia… ran away. Many years ago."

"Y-you ran away? Why?"

"No one wanted the sad little rain girl." She said simply, training her eyes on the boy as he flinched slightly at her newly found aggressive look. Though the rain trickled heavier, her confidence did not last long.

"Juvia ran away… joined Phantom Lord… found herself somewhere new… Juvia hasn't been here ever since…" The tears poured down her cheeks now; the rain helping it force down her rosy face.

"Juvia does not deserve to step foot inside…"

"Hey, hey, this isn't your fault-"

"Juvia ran away from them… they gave Juvia so much; even if I was never good enough to get another family…" She choked gently, hugging herself with her arms.

It was true, all of it. She had never gotten on with any of the other kids, practically got teased every five minutes for her habit of making it rain; but it wasn't her fault. She had always felt so sad and alone. So many times she had been rejected by families adopting, so many times she sat in her room with her rain doll, wishing that her mother would come back to life. But of course… that could never happen. Not now. And as much as the people who raised the children were good to her, they never took the moment to truly care for her and thus she still felt alone. It's what had motivated her to leave in the first place and at the time it had been a fantastic idea.

Her eyes widened at a new touch, Gray's scent so close that she could taste it, his arms around her as the fur on his leather jacket tickled the side of her face and absorbed her tears.

"You don't owe them anything… Did they come looking for you?"

"Juvia doubts…"

"Then so? It was years ago."

"But-"

"You have a family now. Right?" He said, pulling back so that he could see her face. She sniffed, wiping her eye, even though it had no effect, watching Gray with his hair sticky against his face. His smile could heal most of her worries. She hoped it was powerful enough to heal this one.


	13. Betrayal

"Is that really why you're annoyed?"

"Juvia is not annoyed."

"You look very angry…"

"Huh?" The blue haired mage flicked her head in Gray's direction, her brows furrowing into an even narrower frown; shoving her arms on top of one another. "No, Juvia is not angry."

He nodded in curiosity, brushing back a strand of her blue fringe gently as he seemed to sit as if it were the most comfortable place he had ever sat.

"Did someone do something?"

"Nope." She sighed.

"Are you mad with Gajeel?"

She leaned forward, readjusting her folded legs and resting them normally so she could pout with him having a better pout.

"Is Gray-Sama going to list off everyone in the guild?"

He squinted, "Are you mad with yourself?"

"Juvia is not mad!"

It seemed the boy silenced at that, her raised voice most likely making him feel like he was correct with his questions. However Juvia was not exactly mad, she was disappointed. And Gray knew exactly what was wrong, she was just waiting for him to figure it out on his own.

"Then what is it?"

All she did was cross her arms, glancing towards the window in an uncomfortable manner. She didn't like being annoyed with Gray, but she couldn't control her emotions. Not when she felt this way.

"Come on, don't just give me the silent treatment… what did I do?"

The blue haired girl glanced at her own lapp, her hands sitting in it gently; them cold in the empty guildhall. It was a late afternoon, most people were out o jobs and she didn't need to open a window to know that it was raining outside. She also knew that was due to herself. The rain. Another thing that was beyond her control, or at least she liked to tell herself.

A crackle of thunder startled the ice mage and he glanced towards the doors, tugging at his sweater like he was double checking it was still there for when he left.

With a sigh, Gray turned his head back at the water mage.

"I know you're upset at least… we don't get rain like this otherwise."

She was almost proud of the way that Gray kept prompting, trying to get her to speak again, if only she was in the mood to truly enjoy that.

"Gray-Sama." She finally spoke again, her tone low… hurt.

She watched as Gray settled down in the seat opposite her, leaning forward closer to hear her words.

"Juvia feels betrayed."

"Betrayed?"

Her eyes watered, along with the rain that continued to pound on the roof of the hall, and she forced herself to look at Gray's dark eyes.

"Juvia knows… that you knew…"

"We've spoken about this already. They needed an ice mage, I was the best bet."

"Lyon could have gone."

"No, I'm better with this sort of fight. I can do it."

"Gray-Sama. This mission is suicide." She whispered, her hands trembling. She couldn't lose Gray and definitely not out of uncertainty. It wasn't fair of him to just get up and leave on a job, forbid her from going. He was a hypcrite, you couldn't protect if you wouldn't let other's protect you. It wasn't how it worked.

"It's not, I can do this, you're really feeling betrayed?"

"You promised… you promised Juvia that you would stay alive…"

"I am! I am not dying Juvia."

"Why did you ask Juvia to come here?" Her voice wobbled, she knew she was about to break.

"To… To say…" His eyes softened at that and she already his answer.

"To say goodbye… right?"

"…"

"Juvia is done."

"Juvia…"

"Go. Juvia is done trying…" She felt the tear finally trickle down her face, and she shoved herself out of her chair; a crackle of thunder accompanying her movement.

"Juvia please-"

He got up too, she heard the scraping of the chair across the floorboards.

Juvia didn't reply though, she just pushed ahead, making her way to the doors, ready to leave.

"Juvia, stop- Please… Please tell me you'll forgive me?"

She gritted her teeth, landing against the door and freezing at it. He wasn't even pulling out of it, he had made up his mind and he would go on the mission. And Juvia had made up hers.

"No." She whispered, opening the door and slamming it behind.


	14. Gone

"Gray-Sama! Again… tch." With a flick of her blue locks, Juvia bent down gently to retrieve Gray's cleanest pair of pants off the floor. Lucky he usually got rid of them right after they had been washed, but that was no excuse. Well at least not for Juvia apparently.

Then again those pants had been there for over a week, and even after picking them up it seemed that she had decided else wise and threw them back onto the tiled ground.

"Juvia thought Gray-Sama was going to tidy up today."

"I said I'd get to it later." He laughed gently, revealing himself from under the blankets of the couch. It smelt of pizza, since he'd been eating it cold now for several days straight.

"Gray-sama, Juvia doesn't really think this is appropriate." She whispered, moving closer towards the junk heap that he had developed around himself.

Time didn't stand still after all, yet it moved at an agonising pace when there was cleaning to be done. All kinds of it.

"I'll get to it."

"Did you clean the bathrooms?"

"Yeah, later."

"Have you checked your mail? Wasn't Natsu-San going to bring over some jobs?"

"Yeah, later." He grunted, grabbing the remote control so that he could flick on a painful-to-watch soap opera. Which at this point had become one of his latest addictions, it was Juvia's favourite.

She sighed gently, glancing between the television and Gray, he sat there with a permanent look of frustration and pain. Turning the tv on was another way of avoiding to look at his own reflection.

"Could Gray-Sama at least take a shower, it's starting to smell quite awful in here."

"Yeah, later."

It was repetitive, but he knew Juvia was fine with it. She was used to hearing it by now, at least one would assume.

That gentle sigh escaped from her lips for a second time and she moved her delicate body towards the blankets. Despite it being a mess, she still managed to find a spot with no trouble at all, turning to look at him.

"Gray-Sama… Can Juvia talk with you for a moment?"

"What is it?" He mumbled, his black strands of hair falling across his dark lidded face, mindlessly watching the digital images dart across the screen dramatically.

"Without Gray-Sama staring at the tv. Please…"

He tutted, yanking the remote once again and flicking the off switch. Now there was one less distraction, and he turned to Juvia to take in her form.

Unlike Gray, she seemed perfect. Her eyes were warm like chocolate, and her cheeks were a soft rose tint. He always liked the look of her perfect skin, the way her lips puckered as she watched and focused on him. If there was a better way to keep that engraved in his mind, he sure wished they'd invent it.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

She pressed her lips together, her hands settling to sit in her lap. It seemed as though this was something she had spent a lot of time thinking about, and it was going to be hard to listen to. Though his mind constantly begged that she was just going to say something small.

"You're a mess, Gray-Sama."

He sighed in relief, a snort releasing from his nose. "Okay."

"No Gray. Don't. Don't just laugh it off. Juvia is serious. This… this is not what Juvia wanted."

"What you wanted? You think I want this too?"

"No. Juvia doesn't think you do. That's why… Juvia must leave…"

He perked up quickly at that, shooting up straight on the couch to face her, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"Juvia has to go. It's better for Gray-Sama this way…"

"No, no…" She looked so calm, happy with her decision it seemed. Even with it clear that she was happy to move on, his heart was too busy tearing itself into shreds at every shimmer in her eye.

"You can't… please…"

"I don't want to leave you, but you're not really giving me another option."

"Option? Option for what?!"

"You can't move on if I don't go, Gray."

"When I want to move on I'll let you go, okay?!"

"The others want you back."

"AND I WANT YOU BACK." He barked, throwing the blankets off himself; the clunk of the stale pizza toppling onto the ground. His fingers clamped onto her shoulders but there was nothing to grip and he tumbled over into the cushions.

"I know." She whispered, the voice now coming from behind him as she had changed positions.

He was going insane perhaps, he knew what she meant, he knew what she was going to say. He just didn't dare want to believe it.

"I'm gone Gray. I'm dead."


End file.
